


Customer

by Coughsyrupstickynote



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Other, prefluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coughsyrupstickynote/pseuds/Coughsyrupstickynote
Summary: Changkyun is a weird yet adorable regular customer at your store.





	Customer

**Author's Note:**

> I get bored at work that this is what happens.

Work was going slow, as always. It was a Tuesday morning and all the kids were back in school, no one was in playing with any of the toys for sale. A mall walker or two would stop in to say hello every once in a while but otherwise it was dead today. You were trying to make up games with the toys to entertain yourself when he walked in. Changkyun. He was a regular at the store and always brightened up your day. You haven’t seen him in a while in the store and he usually comes in on busy weekends, so to say you were excited and nervous to have him all to yourself would be to saying the least. 

“Hey! Haven’t seen you in a bit! What brings you in today?” you say in your best customer service voice, you are a professional after all. 

“New blind bags! Duhh.” He responded with a wink to show he was just teasing. 

The wink was innocent enough you knew that but it still made your stomach flip and a slight blush cross your cheeks. Changkyun smirked a little like he knew and made his way over to the new blind bags. 

He wasn’t a normal fan of the toys in the store. He was always a little off. A little too into the building block sets your store sold. He was a collector. But not an average one, he admitted to actually playing with the sets he bought, not just building them or displaying them, but actually playing with them. With the little figures and making story lines, he always said it was better than video games. He never grew out of the building sets and now uses them for a creative outlet. 

You were one of the only ones who would actually talk to him. Your coworkers would usually avoid him and limit conversations with him. You couldn’t help but kind of be taken by him. You thought he was charming. Weird, But charming. He was also beautiful and you couldn’t deny an obvious physical attraction to him. 

“I think this is a good series of figs this time around” he said in his deep voice that startled you out of your thoughts. “Some of the pieces are really rare. There’s a few that have done before but most are new”.

You loved hearing him talk. He had a honey voice that always just got to you. 

Remembering you were at work, and again, a professional, you started to make some conversation while he felt through the bags trying to decipher the people inside.   
“Which ones are you looking for this time?”

He brought the cheat sheet over to you to show you exactly which ones he was interested in. He stood a little too close while showing you he needed a whole fleet of space men. You could smell his sweet scent, something fruity and a bit flowery, like a body spray from bath and body works, it was unusual and perfect for him at the same time. 

You guys talk about the toys a little more before another customer comes in and you had to deter your attention towards them. After spending quite some time helping the elderly couple find the perfect gift for their granddaughter, you were happy to see that Changkyun was still there, feeling away at the bags.

“Oh good you’re still here.” You say with a smile out loud and instantly regret opening your mouth. He looks up at that with that same smirk from earlier and then back to his work.   
Feeling embarrassed you go about some busy work trying to act natural and not like a creep. That can only last so long; you’ve already done all the cleaning before he even came in. You end up leaning against the counter and letting your mind drift off thinking about your strange customer. Is he a little off in every aspect? Does he have other weird hobbies? You find yourself looking at his hands as he feels though the figures. Are his hands rough or soft? What does he do for a living that he can be here on a Tuesday morning?

You’re thoughts are interrupted by a throaty laugh, “You’re staring”.

“O-Oh…. Sor-sorry” you manage to mumble out, turning bright red and instantly looking towards the floor.   
After a long awkward silence you looked back up to him only to see him avert his gaze quickly to the bags, his ears and cheeks turning a slight shade of red. 

God he’s cute. I should just say something, you thought.

A few more customers came in and you were busy working your way around the store helping, you were in customer service mode. So naturally when you came up to Changkyun again you did your “are you still doing okay?” in that fake voice. 

“I like it better when you’re not faking.” He says unexpectedly, “I mean I get it, it’s your job and you got to put on that persona and stuff, I just think you sound so much sweeter when you’re just relaxed and being you? Why am I talking so much, I’m sorry, I’m still doing well yeah.” He blurts out all at once.   
This is the most you’ve ever even heard him speak at one time. You’re stunned for a moment before mumbling a bit and waking over to the register to ring. 

The store has a small busy spell and you’re the only register so thankfully your attention is dedicated towards working and ringing. You notice the last person in your line is Changkyun, and he’s staring right at you. You can’t help but swallow hard and forget what you’re saying to your current guest in line. After quickly ringing up the next few people it’s finally his turn. He plops down his large collection of blind bags that he’s sorted through. 

“These all space men??” You question.

“No. A few others I need for my town too.” He’s quite now. He’s probably thinking about how weird you both were today, you know you sure are.   
Handing him his change you smile at him and tell him “I’ll see you around!” He lingers for a second too long, fidgeting with something in his hand.

“so-something else I can do for you, Changkyun?”

“Uh yeah… Here.” He says quickly handing you a small folded up piece of paper and leaving with out another word.  
You pocket the paper and ring the next guest up with a smile, still thinking about the paper and what it could be. Maybe he was just giving you his trash and you’re crazy for thinking otherwise. 

Soon there’s a lull in business and you reach in your pocket to see the paper. It’s a note. You almost drop it when you see little numbers written on it. They’re accompanied by the words I like you. Call me. This has to be a prank, you’re sure of it. This beautiful, charming, weird man does not… he couldn’t…. maybe… like you back?

 

You get home that night from your long shift, feet aching, cat’s meowing at your to feed them. Once you’re finally settled in on the couch you remember, There’s a little piece of paper in your pocket with a number on it. You slide your phone open and think of actually calling the number. The thought makes your palms sweat and you quickly pocket the phone. “Nope!” you say to yourself.   
5 minutes later you’re pacing the floor of your apartment with your phone in hand again thinking of what to possibly say.   
Screw it. You think, might as well just go for it.

Ring

Ring

Ring

No answer

Ring

“Hello?”


End file.
